Becoming A Saiyan
by Android 24
Summary: Hello everyone, I'm Android 24,this story is my first fanfic, so i hope you like it, basically it's about...wait, if i told you then there would be no point in you reading it so, please read it and tell me what you think. Rating: Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Beginning

**Me: Hi Everyone, I'm Android 24 and welcome to my first fanfic!**

**Tai: Unfortunately I'm the one doing the writting for the first while, since this basically revolves round me and 24's lives.**

**Me: And just how, pray tell, is that unfortunate?**

**Tai: Because I have to sit in front of a computer for Dende knows how long, typing up my life's story when I have better things to do.**

**Me: Oh lighten up, I mean how bad could it be?**

**Tai: Very.**

**Me: Well too bad, you're going to stay there until these parts are done, or no G.R. for a week.**

**Tai: (Growls, then whispers in a low voice) Dende…I swear sometimes she's as bad as Chi-Chi, perhaps worse.**

**Me: What was that?!**

**Tai: Nothing.**

**Me: Good well get to writing!**

**Tai: Fine but first things first.**

**Disclaimer: Everything that resembles dragon ball and the like belongs to the creators. I own nothing.**

**Now enjoy the story :-)**

_**Becoming a Saiyan:**_

"Tai, wake up!" The sound of my mother's frantic yelling awoke me.

"What is it mom?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Don't ask questions! We have to get out of here, the slave raiders are coming!" My mother yelled

I immediatly jolted up from my bed, making my mother stumble back a few steps.

The slave raiders are a group of people who raid villages for any able people to people as slaves. I quickly abandoned my bed and grabbed my mother's hand, pulling her to the door of our house. Hastily, my mother and I threw on our coats and made a break for it. We kept running as fast as we could, me, getting ahead my mom. As we continued to run from the place we called home, I turned around and saw one of the raiders ridding a horse towards us.

"Faster mom! There's a raider heading for us!" I yelled

My mother was running as fast as she could, but it wasn't enough, the raider was gaining and more were heading in our direction when they saw why one of their own was coming in this direction..

"Thought you could get away huh?!" one of the raiders yelled, grabbing my mother and throwing her on the back of his horse.

"Mom!" I yelled

I stopped and watched as the raider with my mom rode off while the others kept coming. They jumped off their horses made a break for me. One thing about raiders is that they are very skilled hand-to-hand combat as well as horse ridding. As they kept running towards me, I braced myself for their attack. I'm also quite good at marital arts as well, although I'm the only one that knows this because my mom is more interested in my studies.

The first raider that reached me, threw a punch or my face. I quickly leaned my head to the side to dodge it and kneed him in the stomach, he went down…hard.

I let out a shallow laugh at this, at how easy that was.

"Why you little!" Another one of the raiders yelled, running for me.

When he reached me he tried to kick me in the stomach, but I grabbed his foot, threw him in the air and made him spin like a Ferris wheel.

The third raider looked at me, turned and ran.

"That's right you scum...run!" I yelled while checking the raiders to see if they were dead.

I put one finger to the side of their necks and felt a slight pulse

"No, they're just unconscious." I thought as I saw more raiders ridding towards me.

"You idiots just don't give up do you?" I said I got into my martial stance.

Before they could reach me something crashed into in front of them causing a bright light to emminate from it, i covered my eyes with my arm and waited for the light to dissapate. When it was alright for me to look, i saw most of the raiders, laying dead in the dirt, I looked up to where the thing came from and saw a man floating in the air. He began to descend to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked

I almost let my shock show on my face but quickly fixed that and put back on a blank look.

"Yeah, I could have dealt with them myself you know." I said trying to defend my pride.

"What's going on here?" The guy asked.

"First things first" I said " "what's your name" I asked, pointing a finger at him.

"My names Gohan." He answered

I looked him over he was wearing an orange outfit and pants with a deep blue shirt and boot and armbands; he also had relatively short, black hair.

"I'm Tai, how did you do that?" I asked

The man named Gohan shook his head.

"Not here, it's better to get somewhere safe." Gohan said

I looked behind us and saw a lot more raiders coming.

"Good idea, just how do you propose we do that, I can't fly." I pointed out

Gohan thought for a moment, as the raiders got closer and closer with every second. The when the raiders were a few meters away his face lit up.

"Here climb on my back." Gohan said, bending down.

I did as he said and got on his back, then the next thing I know, we're 200 feet above the ground and flying at jet speed.

Silence Reigned for a while before Gohan broke it.

"So what's your name again?" Gohan asked

I stalled for a moment.

"Tai." I answered

"Tai, huh? It's got a nice ring to it." Gohan said

Sielence reigned for a few more moments.

"So how did you get mixed up with those creeps?" Gohan asked

"They're slave raiders, they raid villages and take any people who can do work, and sell them to people as slaves, and they were raiding my village." I said

"I see." Gohan said

"They…took my Mother." I said with difficulty

"I'm sorry." Gohan said trying to cheer me up.

After a while we finally started to slow down and descend to the ground outside of a little house in the woods.

"Follow me." Gohan said motioning for me to follow.

**Well that's the chapter for now...so R&R and let 24 and I know what you think.**

**(I walk in) **

**Me: Yeah and try to keep the crtiscism to a minimum, this is, after all my first fic and Tai's first time using a computer.**

**Tai: I've used computer's before!**

**Me: Yeah like once and that time you punched it in frustration.**

**Tai: Whatever, what she's trying to say is you can rate and review but be nice about the suggestions, no flames please but suggestions and light criticism are appreciated!**

**Me: (Hugs Tai) See we do understand eachother!**

**Tai: (Sighs) Dende help me.**

**Me: Tai should have the next chapter up sometime this weekend so until next time, dear readers, Arigatto!**


	2. Meeting The Family

**Me: Hey everyone, Android 24 here! So now that we have begun the story we must now continue on and finish it!**

**Tai: How much longer must I stay here?**

**Me: Until you're finished the fics that are based on you.**

**Tai: How many will that be?**

**Me: Until you're done, that's how long! now stop asking questions or i'll have to send Chi-Chi after you!**

**Tai: Yeah well at least she wouldn't be so concerned about this "story" I mean we're telling people about our lives!**

**Me: (Pulls out frying pan and whacks Tai across the head.)**

**Tai: OWWWW, You Onna!! That hurt.**

**Me: Then shut up and keep the story going, don't worry, soon i'll have to take over.**

**Tai: Fine!! Now then, first things first.**

**_Disclaimer: Anything about Dragonball and the likes belong to the creators, we own nothing._**

**_Becoming A Saiyan Chapter Two:_**

I followed Gohan inside the house and was barged by a smell of beautiful aromas of food cooking. Gohan looked around, what i gathered was the living room and then looked around some more before yelling.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Gohan yelled

Someone, who i presumed was Gohan's father, walked in from one of the rooms and smiled

"Hey Gohan, how was your training, with Goten?" I heard him ask.

Gohan smiled.

"Good, we trained, and then dropped him at Bulma's to hang with Trunks." He answered

"Who's this?" Gohan's father asked as he walked into the living room.

"This is Tai, Tai this is my dad Goku." Gohan said.

I put out to my hand to shake "Goku's" hand.

"Hello." Goku said, shaking my hand

"Hey." I said, being somewhat cautious of these people but none the less polite. Goku finished shaking my hand then turned to look at Gohan

"Gohan, can I speak with you for a minute?" Goku asked.

Gohan nodded then looked over to me.

"Sure dad, Tai just make yourself at home." He said as he walked off into another room with Goku.

I watched as they went then looked around and sat on a couch, in the living room. I smelled the air, the smell of the food was almost overwhelming, it smelled so good my mouth began to water. After a few minutes I saw Gohan and Goku walk back into the living room.

"What?" I asked, still sitting on the couch.

"From what Gohan has told about the situation you're in, I've decided it would be best that you stay here with me, my wife and Gohan." Goku said

I was momentarily shocked by the genrosity of these people, complete strangers and yet they were inviting me to live with them.

"Really? I don't want to intrude." I said

Goku shook his head.

"No, no It's no problem at all" He laughed

I thought for a few moments and eventually decided that it would be for the best, judging from what Gohan hads done to the raiders, He would have a better chance of beating them then i would right now.

"Well if you say so, thank-you I appreciate it." I said

Goku clapped his hands together and smiled

"Well now that, that's settled, could you tell us everything about yourself and what happened exactly?" He asked

Before I could even think of answering, a door was heard closing

"Goku, I'm back!" I heard a woman's voice yell from the back of the house.

"In here Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled,without looking back.

A woman in her late thirties early forties walked in carrying a mountain of bags

"Hey Goku, Sorry it took me so long you wouldn't believe…" The woman named Chi-Chi stopped and looked at me.

At first I thought she would drop the bags and attack me or sceam but she didn't, she just kept her eyes on me as she spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" She asked nervously.

"Oh Chi-Chi this is Tai, he's going to be staying with us for a while." Goku said

Chi-Chi began to unpack her bags.

"Alright." Chi-Chi said

"Alright?" Gohan asked, sounding shocked

"No argument, no lecture, no nothing?" He asked.

Chi-Chi stopped unpacking the bags and let out a heaved sigh.

"Gohan I have had a very hard day and am not in the mood to fight with you and your father right now, besides he seems like a nice boy." Chi-Chi explained.

"Thanks." I said, appreciating the compliment

Chi-Chi walked over to the stove and turned around to look at me.

"No problem." She said winking at me as she turned back around to tend to the food cooking on the stove.

"Dinners almost ready boys, so could you set the table?" Chi-Chi asked without looking up from what she was cooking over the stove.

"Sure" Gohan and Goku, chimed in unison

So Gohan and Goku set the table, shortly after dinner was ready, it was probably the best tasting food I ad ever had, no wonder these two are so eager to eat, although Gohan and Goku could have had a better manner of which to eat the food. After we ate, Gohan showed me to the room I would be sharing with him and then after explaining everything about me and everything that had happened before Gohan got to my village to everyone, Goku explained it would probably be best if i wait for a while before we go to find my mom, as we have no leads to go on. Afterwards I went to bed, barely falling asleep while thinking about what had happened that day. In the morning i woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the rays of sunlight that were hitting my face, I pushed the covers off of me and for a moment forgot where i was, until i remembered what had happened yesterday and went into the living room and only saw Chi-Chi sitting there.

"Where's Gohan and Goku?" I asked

She looked up at me with fire In her eyes.

"They went off somewhere without telling me." Chi-Chi said angrily

Slowly, I backed away from Chi-Chi a bit, carefully choosing my words so as not to get on her bad side.

"Would you like me to go look for them?" I asked cautiously

Immediately, Chi-Chi's features softened as she turned to me and smiled.

"If you could I would appreciate it." She said smiling up at me.

"Alright." I said, and went outside, carefully closing the front door. I then went looking for Gohan and Goku. I kept walking for what seemed like hours until I finally found them. They were talking, so I knelt behind a tree and listened in.

"Gohan that boy you brought home has been giving me major power readings." Goku said

Gohan nodded in agreement.

"I know I've been getting them too, I was watching him fight those raiders I told you about and he took them out like they were nothing." Gohan explained

"So how are we going to tell him?" Gohan asked

"We don't, all we have to do is see what he can do, we see how well his fighting skills are developed and that should give us enough proof." Goku explained.

Immediatly, Goku and Gohan began to walk in my direction, still completly oblivious that i was there.I stood up and ran as fast as my feet would allow back to Goku's house before he and Gohan got back. And just in time, I got inside just as they flew down to the ground and came back in.

"Chi-Chi we're back!" Goku called

Chi-Chi stood up and glared at Goku and Gohan, putting her hands on her hips, causing the pair to take a step back

"You could at least have the decency to tell me where you're running off to! Tai at least told me before he went out." Chi-Chi said in an annoyed tone.

Goku and Gohan must not have heard the last part, luckily for me.

"Sorry Chi-Chi." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

Goku then turned towards me and smiled.

"Tai, Gohan and I were wondering if you wanted go for a walk through the forest." Goku said

I answered cautiously, knowing full well what he was planning to do when we went on this seemingly innocent walk.

"Sure, I could use a walk to clear my head." I said

Goku turned away satisfied and looked at Chi-Chi.

"Good, alright Chi-Chi we'll be back in a couple of hours." Goku said

So we left the house with Goku dragging me out before Chi-Chi could argue, we eventually came back to the forest I was in earlier and walked through it a while until we came to a clearing in the middle of it, there was a little waterfall, and steam running through it.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, trying to sound oblivious.

When Goku or Gohan didn't answer I turned around and they weren't there.

"Goku? Gohan?" I asked nervously.

I felt a rush of air behind my back, turned, and saw a foot flying right for my face. I pulled my hand up as fast as I could, grabbed the leg, held it there, then kicked the other leg to make the person attacking me bend down, then kicked him in the face sending him flying into a tree full force they then fell down into the stream splashing water all over themselves. Another flash of air brushed the hairs on the back of my neck. I turned around and this time a fist was flying towards my face. I grabbed it, held on and spun as fast as I could and then let go, sending my other attacker flying in the next to the attacker I dealt with a moment ago. I walked over to Goku and Gohan who were either laying dazed against a tree or in stream I knocked them into.

"What in the world were you doing attacking me?!" I yelled, fuming.

"That was an amazing display of martial skills! Usually me and Dad would beat the heck out of someone and that was our easiest." Gohan laughed, squeezing some water out of his Gi.

"That doesn't answer my question." I snarled, grinding my teeth

"Gohan was telling me how you dealt with those raiders before he got there, he said it was pretty impressive, and I have to agree." Goku explained

Immediately my anger disappeared.

"it's nothing special, I taught myself in secret since my mother would never approve. I didn't want to be stuck with a life like my family has had for generations. I wanted to be someone." I explained

Goku got up and dusted himself off.

"Well your on your way already, you see Tai me and Gohan are what you call Saiyans we…"Goku began to explain

And so Goku explained everything about the Saiyans, how their home planet was destroyed by someone named Frieza, how Goku defeated Frieza on a planet called Namek, how Gohan defeated one of the strongest enemies the world has ever know named Cell and a bunch of other things.

I sat silent for a few moments when Goku was done with his tale.

"Wow." Was all I could say

Goku laughed.

"Yeah, wild huh" Goku asked

"Yep, so that's why you're able to fly and stuff?" I asked

"Yeah." Goku said

"Do you think you could train me to fight better?" I asked

"Well sure I…." Goku started

"I didn't mean you Goku, I meant Gohan." I said, interrupting Goku

Gohan gave me a surprised look.

"Me? I'm pretty sure that my dad could teach you a lot better then I can but if you want me too I guess I could." Gohan said

I felt relieved for some unknown reason.

"Thanks Gohan." I said

Gohan and Goku began to walk out of the clearing.

"Well I guess we should go home and then in the morning we could start." Gohan suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed

So we walked back to Goku and Gohan's place and the in the morning we would begin my training.

**Tai: (Leans back in computer chair) There that's the end of that chapter, i hope that Onna likes it.**

**(I walk in)**

**Me: Are you done?**

**Tai: Take a look for yourself.**

**Me: (bends down to the computer screen and scrolls down with the mouse, reading the chapter) That's good, but maybe would could just change...**

**Tai: (Grabs mouse) Oh no you don't you wanted me to write this from my experience so you are not changing it!**

**Me: Yeah but...**

**Tai: No buts! now leave me be so I can post this!**

**Me: (Sighs) Fine.**

**(I walk out)**

**Tai: Now then dear readers, you know the routine, R&R! Criticism appreciated but try to keep the flames to a minimum, if you think i need to change something let me know. Until next time see ya!**


	3. Training Begins and Discovery

**Tai: Well folks this is the last chapter for Becoming A Saiyan but this is only part one, so without further ado lets get goin!**

**_Disclaimer: Anything resembling Dragon ball and the likes belongs to the creator, We own nothing._**

**_

* * *

_**

It was early morning, the sun was shining in through the window and birds were chirping, but that wasn't the thing that woke me up, it was me being shook by someone

"Wake up Tai." They said

"Gohan" I thought

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up." I Moaned

I barely managed to get up and dragged myself to the dresser that was mine and managed to get dressed. When i had finally managed to rub the cloud of sleep from my eyes I headed to the living room and sat down on a chair, waiting for Gohan and Goku, after a few minutes they finally came into the room. Goku smiled his normal, friendly smile, it for some reason always made you feel less nervous which is exactly what i needed right now since this would be my first training sessiong with Gohan.

"Morning Tai, are ya ready to go?" Goku asked

"You bet!" I answered

Goku nodded.

"Then should we get going?" He asked

I got up and followed Goku and Gohan back

So we left the house and headed for the same clearing we were in yesterday and got right down to it.

"Alright Tai, the first thing you need to remember is you need to always keep your eye on your opponent and watch their movement it will give you a clue as to what they are going to do and where they are going to hit." Gohan began

I gave Gohan a confused looked making him sigh.

"It is probably easier if we fight and you'll see what I mean" He explained

So Gohan and I got into our fighting stances as Goku just sat back and watched. Gohan immediately charged at me, causing a dust cloud to form behind him and began throwing kicks and punches at me all of which were just too easy for me to block, then he disappeared and I felt a rush of air behind me so my instincts took over. I ducked and threw and leg behind me and used it to do a leg sweep, I heard a thump behind me, so I turned around and began laying the punches on Gohan, most got blocked but some got through and I cut him across the mouth. I finally got control of myself and stopped before I really hurt Gohan.

"That was a pretty good show there Tai I must admit, but if I was going at you all out I could kill you." Gohan said

"I know Gohan but man that was exhilarating." I said, while trying to catch my breath

"Yeah I know, but don't get to full of yourself if you get to sure that you're gonna win that's when you start screwin up." Gohan explained

"You're right I need to calm down" I said taking a few breaths

After I had calmed down me and Gohan stated my training again, we trained for the rest of the day and finally stopped.

"Lets call it a day, we can continue tomorrow, good job today Tai considering this was just your first day" Gohan complimented

"Thanks Gohan, you weren't too bad yourself." I said as I began to walk out of the clearing with Gohan and Goku.

We continued to walk through the woods until we saw the house a little bit down, we were just about to walk towards it when I saw a man on a horse I ran to see who it was and saw that it was the raider that took my mother

"It took me a few days but I finally tracked you down you stupid boy" One of the men said

I thought for a minute about what this guy was talking about then it dawned on me, he's the slave raider that took my mother!

"You! You stupid raiders don't give up do you!" I snarled

The raider laughed.

"Well we can't let you escape, not when you could be so useful to some well paying customer, like your mother for instance. She sold for quite a bit of money, she can be quite useful, I'm almost sorry I sold her." The man laughed

I clenched my fists tightly.

"Why you little worm, how dare you talk about my mom that way!" I yelled

He continued to go on.

"Then again I'm not sure I could deal with her excessive nagging, it was always nag, nag, nag I'm surprised I didn't shoot her to shut her up." The man continued

That was It, I had, had enough

"You….little…. I should kill you where you stand!" I screamed

"Come on and try it, if you're anything like that woman then you should be easy." The man said, getting off his horse

Goku and Gohan started to come help when I put out my hand to stop them.

"Goku, Gohan, please let me deal with this, these people are my concern." I begged

So I ran at the man and began to throw punches and kicks at him, which he blocked quite easily, then he punched me in the stomach which made me fall to the ground. He then raised his foot to kick me, as it was heading for my head I grabbed it and held it where it was.

"You….took my mother, destroyed my home and even talked trash about my mom, well buddy you picked the wrong guy to mess with!!!" I yelled

I felt a slight moment where I felt stronger and more alert I then used this slight moment to my advantage and delived swift, powerful punches to the Raider's midsection I then grabbed him by the neck and walked over to a cliff and held him there.

"Tell me where my mom is or I'll drop you over this cliff" I bellowed

"I would rather die!" The man barked

I sighed.

"You know what they say, if the fall doesn't kill you it's the sudden stop that will." I said

I then let go of him and quickly grabbed him again he screamed and then agreed to tell me where my mom is. I let him go he ran to his horse and rode off.

"And remember, if I find you raiding anymore villages I'll be sure to drop you next time!" I yelled

I then felt slight increase in my stength dissapear. I walked over to Goku and Gohan and they were smiling

"What?" I asked

"Tai…you just about became a super Saiyan." Goku answered

I laughed nervously.

"Oh I did not, all I did was show that guy a thing or two." I said

"Did you feel a huge boost in power?" Gohan asked

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"Yeah, So?" I said

"That's what happens when you become a Super Saiyan, you feel more powerful and can attack quicker." Goku explained

"So if I just about became a Super Saiyan wouldn't that mean…"I began

Goku and Gohan nodded their heads

"I'm a Saiyan." I finished

"Me and Gohan knew this from the first time we met you, you just needed to find it out for yourself." Goku explained

"So does that mean I can do everything you guys can?" I asked

"Yeah, but me and Dad will have to teach you how to use your powers but we can do that after we get your mom back, there's no telling what could happen to her." Gohan said

"Well if I recall, it is a lot faster for us to fly there instead of walking there, so why not teach me how to fly like you guys?" I asked

"You have a point, it would be a lot faster to fly there so I guess we could teach you, so this is how you do it…"Gohan began

Gohan picked me up in his arms and flew up into the air.

"Now what?" I asked

"Now this!" Gohan laughed, releasing Me from his grip and letting me plummet towards the ground.

"GOHAN!!!" I Screamed as I fell towards the ground.

Gohan had put on a burst of speed and came after me.

"Now fly!" He yelled

"I can't!" I yelled back

"Yes you can." Gohan said.

"I can't…" I began

"Well you have another 10 seconds to figure it out." He said

If Gohan didn't catch me the fall would kill me. Just mere inches from the ground I made a sharp turn and flew back up towards Gohan

"I told you, you could do it." Gohan smiled

"I can't believe it! I'm flying, I'm actually flying! I can't believe I couldn't do this before, it's so easy." I laughed, flying back up to Gohan.

Goku then joined us as we flew off the where my mom was and knew that with all of our combined strength it would be no problem.

_**To Be Continued….**_

**

* * *

**

**Tai: (Leans back in computer chair) 24, I got Part 1 done!**

**24: (yells from kitchen) Good…now start on part two!**

**Tai: WHAT!!**

**24: Now! and then you can have your food!**

**Tai: (Growls) Fine!**

**Tai: Well anyway, dear readers, I must begin part two, so talk to ya soon, hopefully 24 will be able to take over!**

**Well that's about it for part one, I should have part two up soon, So rate and review, also try too keep the criticism to a minimum, this is of course my first F.F. so suggestions are wanted and appreciated but keep the flames to a minimum.**

* * *


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey there readers, I'm just writing to let you know that I am putting this story on hiatus because I am busy writing my Q&A fic Ask The Characters! I am working on chapter 14 for it right now and will have it posted so if you want, go ahead and check it out and if you really like it or just somewhat like it, go ahead and ask the characters questions! Arigatto!


End file.
